Voyage of Discovery
by Beywriter
Summary: An alternate universe ending to a terrible maritime disaster. The Titanic misses the Iceberg allowing Kai and Ray a good proper chance of living together in the promised lands of New York but first Kai has to recover from his injuries. NOW COMPLETE
1. Avoiding the Iceberg

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Voyage of Discovery  
**

**Avoiding the Iceberg**

IMPORTANT, you must read Journey of the White Star first.

The doctor came back at 11: 30 after falling asleep.  
Kai had long since taken the thermometer out of his mouth so they had to do it again.  
The doctor recorded the results.  
"Good news, by about 9am you'll be fighting fit now I'm going to bed I'll be in the next room, if you need me, don't hesitate to call me" Ray nodded.  
"We should sleep too, you will want to leave tomorrow" Ray smiled at his Russian lover.  
"Ok, get on" Kai shifted over a little so Ray could lie down next to him under the covers.  
"Night Kai"  
"Night"  
"Ok, so I guess I sleep on my chair then"  
"Sorry, no room Tala" Kai laughed

During the drama in the barbershop, high up in the crows nest of the forward mast that supported the wireless antenna, lookouts Fredrick Fleet and Reginald Lee strained their eyes in the darkness for any unwanted ice that may be in the path of the great liner.  
The air was cold and the crisp and the North Atlantic breeze enhanced by the mighty liner's near flank speed stung the faces of the two men.  
The sky was brilliantly speckled with more stars than the mind could comprehend, the water as calm and still as a pond; unusually calm for the North Atlantic in April.

Due to a mix up in a last minute shift of officer's assignments and positions, the lookout crew was without binoculars.  
High-tech equipment such as infra-red technology, sonar, global positioning systems, and radar were still many years away from invention.  
Peering straight ahead into the darkness, Fleet squinted to see if he could identify the large dark mass that was quickly growing in size as the liner made way ahead.  
"MY GOD!" he said, while reaching over to grab the pull cord on the ships bell mounted on the mast, Fleet gave it the traditional 3 rings indicating an object sighted.  
He grabbed the crows nest phone to hear the voice of the ship's 6th officer below in the bridge.  
"What did you see?"asked the anxious voice_._  
"ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!" was Fleet's reply.  
The officer quickly acknowledged with a  
"Thank you" and the phone was hung up.

"Iceberg right ahead!" was repeated again in the bridge.  
The first officer quickly looked out of the ship's bridge windows.  
Seeing the berg looming off the bow, he turned and shouted  
"Hard astarboard" to the quartermaster tending the ships wheel in the wheelhouse. A  
t the same time the officer reached over to the ship's telegraph and rang in the order  
"all stop" and then  
"all reverse full."  
The quartermaster now had the ship's wheel spun over as far as it would go.  
The men in the bridge were peering forward to see if the helm would respond in time.  
Silence filled the bridge, all staring at the shape moving towards them.

They saw the bow of the liner start moving port and Murdock the first officer breathed a sigh of relief, they had just avoided certain catastrophe.

"Resume previous course at a slower speed".  
"Aye sir!"

Author notes

Beywriter: This sets the Alternate Universe section of the fic where the Titanic does not hit the Iceberg.  
Ray: A final reminder for this fic, Journey of the White star sets the main story.  
Tyson: The main Alternate universe story starts next chapter, please leave a review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. A stylish Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Voyage of Discovery  
**

**A stylish breakfast**

The next morning news of the almost collision had spread through the ship and made the confidence in the unsinkable ship grow.

Tala woke up in his chair and stood up, he glanced over to the tight fit on the examination bed and wondered how neither of them had fallen off in the night.  
He went over to the table and saw the metal edges and realized why, it must not have been comfy but they were sound asleep.  
"Guys, wake up."

Kai stirred gently and looked up at Tala.  
"What?"  
"Morning to you too" Tala said.  
They saw Ray was still resting.  
Kai leaned down and kissed the sleeping Neko on his lips gently.  
Ray opened his eyes slowly looking up at the Russians with a cute expression.  
"Good morning boys" he smiled.  
Ray slipped out of the bed and stretched each muscle allowing them a look at his clothed body.  
"So, breakfast?" he asked.  
"Are you forgetting about me?" Kai asked.  
Ray remembered.  
"Okay, Tala, you go get breakfast, I'll stay with Kai, actually, Tal, can you fetch the doc?"  
"Okay..." the Russian responded.  
He left the room and went into the office.  
The doctor was sat at the table with a coffee.  
"Good morning" he smiled.  
"Kai is awake, can you check him over so we can go to breakfast?"  
He nodded and collected his gear.

After inspecting Kai the doctor said Kai needed at least another day, two at the most.  
Ray sighed and nodded.  
"It's okay Ray, we'll get through this."  
Ray looked down at Kai giving him a weak smile.  
There was a knock at the door.  
The doctor opened it and Mao entered with a kitchen staff member.  
"Morning boys, I thought you might be hungry."  
"Good morning mother." She smiled weakly in answer.  
"Thank-you," Ray said to the staff member who didn't say anything and simply left them.  
Ray took the 1st class breakfast and stared down, they all were.  
"I told a fib." She smiled.  
"Thank-you!" Ray said now his friends could eat well, it contained a couple of each item from the menu which this morning they all would be well fed.

Baked apples - Fruit - Steamed Prunes  
Quaker Oats - Broiled Hominy - Puffed Rice  
Freash Herring  
Findon Haddock - Smoked Salmon  
Grilled Mutton - Kidneys & Bacon  
Grilled Ham - Grilled Sausage  
Lamb Callops - Vegetable Stew  
Fried, Shirred, Poached & Boiled Eggs  
Plain & Tomato Omelettes to Order  
Sirloin Steak & Mutton Chops to Order  
Mashed Saute and Jacket Potatoes  
Cold Meat  
Vienna and Graham Rolls  
Soda & Sultana Scones - Corn Bread  
Buckwheat Cakes  
Black Current Conserve - Narbonne Honey  
Oxford Marmalade  
Watercress

After they had eaten and were well fed, Ray had made Kai eat some and helped him too.  
"So that's how you've been eating?" Tala asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
Kai was now dosing and Ray was watching.  
"I'm gonna go and tell the others how Kai is, what should I say?" Tala asked.  
"Say he's getting better and should be out next morning."  
Tala nodded and left.  
Ray sighed and sat down in the chair Tala had occupied next to his mother.  
"Mother, I'm sorry this has all happened."  
"Don't be..."  
"But father?"  
"He's traditional or he was Ray, he would never have accepted you for who you are, I do because I love you and I always will, I'd very happily accept Mr. Hiwatari as part of our family."  
"Thank-you Mrs. Kon" Kai said weakly.  
"Think nothing of it, you two are clearly in love and I fully support that love."  
Ray hugged his mother warmly who returned it.  
"So things will turn out good in New York?" Ray asked.  
"Yeah, with me and your mother there for you, you'll be the richest man in the world."  
"With you two being here I already am."

Author notes

Beywriter: the AU has really kicked in now, with Li dead, hopefully they can pull through.  
Ray: We hope you enjoy this, please leave a review!  
Tyson: We'd love to know your thoughts.  
Max: Thanks to: LightShadowsh, Lirin Sama, VeekaIzhanez for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. Regrets and Rejoice

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**V****oyage of discover****y****  
****R****egrets and rejoic****e**

"So yeah, the doc says Kai's gonna get better, maybe tomorrow!" Tala said happily whilst the others were eating breakfast.  
"Great," Bryan said wolfing down a bread roll.  
"Slow down Bry, don't choke."  
"Food, hungry."  
"Can we visit Kai?" Ian inquired.  
"Sure, I don't see why not," Tala replied.  
"Did you hear we almost hit a berg last night?" Spencer asked sitting down with his food.  
"No, I was fast asleep."  
"We were lucky, the ship could have sunk."  
"This tubs unsinkable!" Tala commented.  
"You really believe that?" Bryan asked.  
"Its a load of bull," he added.  
"I can believe in what I want," Tala half snapped back.  
"I just want to see Kai," Ian said.  
"Cool it, we'll go see them later, I just wanted to give them some alone time, Ray lost his father, suicide."  
Their emotions plummeted.  
"Poor guy," Bryan said.

After they had walked one lap of the boat deck they decided to go and see their sick comrade.  
When they arrived they knocked on the door.  
"Who's there?" the doctor asked.  
"Its Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian," Spencer said.  
"Let them in." They heard Ray speak.  
The door opened and they saw Kai out of his bed in the chair closest to the bed with Ray to his left, Mao had gone.  
"Hi," Ray said.  
Kai was almost leaning on Ray's shoulder.

He opened his crimson eyes slowly, they could see his body was more of a normal colour.  
"You're looking better," Bryan commented.  
"Thanks," Kai replied.  
"Think you can get out of here anytime soon?" Ian asked.  
"I hope so, I'd hate to spend the rest of the trip in this damn hospital bed."  
"You have me to keep you company!" Ray answered quickly.  
"I know, and I'm greatful."  
"Its me who got you into this," Ray said.  
"Why would you say that?" Kai asked.  
"If we didn't love each other, you wouldn't be stuck here, my dad wouldn't be in the ship's morgue."  
"Ray, it was me who said it all, it was my fault I'm here, my fault your father's dead."  
Ray sighed heartedly.  
"I guess its both our faults."  
Kai just nodded.  
"At least you have each other," Spencer said.  
"The ship almost hit an iceberg," he added.  
"I wouldn't have liked the idea of loosing my Kai," Ray said hugging the Russian.  
"I wouldn't have liked loosing my Ray."  
"Okay, this is cute but your starting to make me sick," Tala said.  
"You don't have to stay," Ray said sitting down in the chair again and looking at the Russian.  
"What are you two going to do when we get to New York?" Bryan asked.  
They looked at each other and shrugged.  
"We apparently haven't decided," Kai answered.  
"I want to go see America," Ray said.  
"We're supposed to be getting into port on the seventeenth evening," Bryan informed.  
"What's the date?" Ray asked.  
"April 14th 1912," Ian answered.  
"So, we have three days, you better get well mister," Ray laughed gently poking Kai's chest.  
"Yes sir," Kai said smirking.

Ian, Bryan, Spencer and Tala stayed for another half an hour before leaving Kai and Ray to themselves.  
The doctor said it would take until the 16th when he would be totally happy with Kai leaving.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's another chapter for you, the updates should start flowing, one chapter a day.  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama and LightShadowsh for leaving reviews!  
Tyson: Any thoughts you have on the fic would be grately appreciated.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. Facing the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**V****oyage of Discover****y**

**F****acing the pas****t**

Kai was much better on the 15th, that night Tala had slept in his own bunk in his cabin with the others and Ray kept to Kai's side. Mao like the previous day had brought them food, she strongly believed in their relationship and would continue to nurture it for as long as she was alive.

Ray wanted Kai to leave tomorrow, Kai had voiced many a time at how he hated being stuck in the now cramped and stuffy room but Ray kept Kai company and rarely left the room. He had described seeing land in the distance and how they were getting closer and closer to New York. Kai almost smiled at that, he was much better, the doctor said that his bullet wound was beginning to heal, Kai had even gotten out of bed a few times, now he could walk again getting out the next day was assured.  
"It's merely for observational purposes Mr. Kon," the doctor assured.  
Ray nodded in agreement, his boyfriend had been shot.  
The doctor gave a warm smile.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be all right, he's going to pull through just fine!"  
"Thank-you so much doctor, if you weren't here, he'd probably had died."  
"I was just doing my job, thank-you's not necessary but you're welcome, now please excuse me." He nodded and returned to the chair beside his boyfriend and watched him resting. Ray noted the slight rise and fall of the Russian's chest. The fresh bandages over his wound and the skin colour, Ray smiled, he knew Kai would live, he knew he would survive and they could be together forever.

"Ray?" Kai asked weakly, he looked over to see Ray instantly looking at him with curious golden eyes.  
"Are you okay Kai? You need the doctor?"  
"Ray, calm down, I just wanted to know what the time is."  
"Oh," Ray replied feeling a little embarrassed by his outburst.  
"You're cute when you get embarrassed," Kai smirked.  
Ray went into the office and looked at the large clock on the desk.  
"Its almost midnight...almost the 16th ."  
"Almost freedom," Kai smirked.  
"Why don't you get some rest Ray? You look exhausted, you should go back to your room and give your mother some company, she just lost her husband, she was married, right?"  
Ray nodded.  
"I don't want to leave you Kai, not for a night."  
"Ray, I do love you, but you should go and see your mother, I'll be fine for one night."

"You better be, or you'll be in big trouble...alright, I'll spend tonight in my cabin, I can get Tala or Bryan or someone to stay here."  
"Ray, I'll be fine."  
Ray sighed, the worry was clear to Kai which made him feel loved. The Neko strolled over to Kai in his bed and leaned in and met Kai's lips with his own in a gentle and delicate kiss.  
"Goodnight Kai, I love you."  
"Goodnight Ray, sleep well."  
"You too, I'll be in here before breakfast to check on you, let me go tell the doctor."

Ray went to the office door and knocked, the man appeared.  
"Yes Mr. Kon?"  
"I'm going back to my room, please send someone or come yourself if there's any problems, I'm in cabin B-52."  
"Alright, pleasant dreams."  
"Thank-you," Ray said leaving.

Ray slowly walked back to his cabin, his legs felt like lead weights as he returned to his bed, he hadn't been back here since that night when Kai was shot. Tears started to swell in his eyes at the thought, he bit his lip to prevent him from bawling loudly. He wished he was still with Kai, he didn't want to leave, but maybe he was right about being with his mother, he had to stay strong, he was the man of the house now and he would do his best to replace his father.

Mao was surprised to see her son here.  
"Ray, what's the matter?"  
"Kai said he wanted to try it alone tonight and I should stay with you because we're a family, I do agree with him."  
Mao nodded and pulled her son into a hug which he returned and instantly started crying, the start of a long and painful recovery had started.  
Deep down Ray knew that everything would be okay. Everything would be okay.

Author notes

Beywriter: Sorry for the lack of updates, hope this pleasantish one makes up for it!  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing  
Max: Any comments?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. Recovering the Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**V****oyage of Discovery**

**Recovering the Future**

Ray didn't sleep well that night, he was worried about Kai, he must have only got about three hours of sleep and he couldn't keep his eyes closed although his body wanted sleep. He got dressed at about 6AM and kissed his mother on her forehead.

He managed to find his way to the barbershop and knocked gently on the door. The doctor appeared a few moments later.  
"Yes Mr. Kon?"  
"How is he? Can I see him?"  
The doctor opened the door more.  
"Thank-you."  
"Did you sleep well Mr. Kon?"  
"Barely, is it that obvious?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"How is Kai?"  
"Mr. Hiwatari should be fit enough to leave later this morning." Ray smiled at that and took his chair next to Kai. Although sitting he liked being near Kai, he felt he had to protect his injured lover. Ray looked down at Kai, he was sleeping peacefully. Ray smiled warmly comforted by the slow rises and drops of his chest with fresh bandages on. Now he was able to snuggle down as much as possible and fall asleep.

"Ray?" Ray awoke to the familiar soft voice of his lover. He looked down at Kai who was staring at him with his crimson eyes.  
"Couldn't stay away for one night could ya?" he asked a smirk on his lips.  
"I love you too much, I feel the need to protect you Kai."  
"You look exhausted Ray."  
"I feel exhausted, I wanted to be there when you get released from this place, to lend my support, I spent time with my mother like you suggested."  
"How is she?"  
"Bad, she's so upset Kai but she believes in us, she really does because she told me so last night."  
"Thank-you, your mother has been so supportive, it was me who did this, she knows this, right?"  
"She does, she's forgiven you."  
"You have a very kind mother Ray."  
"She really does love me, I think she may you too, she said she wanted to adopt you into our family."  
Kai smiled warmly to that, he liked the idea of being in a family, he really liked that idea.

They stayed talking for half an hour and they managed to get in another two hours of rest before the doctor decided it was time he woke them up.  
"Sorry for waking you but I believe it's time you got out of here." Kai peeled back the covers and slowly sat up gasping in slight discomfort, possibly pain. He swung his legs over the left side of the bed and pushed himself onto his legs and swayed for a moment to get his balance. After a moment Kai decided he was good enough. The doctor gave Kai a crutch for under his left arm and Kai was led slowly out by the ever cautious Ray who was fully aware of Kai's possible limits.

Ray led Kai around the boat deck slowly. It felt great for Kai to be breathing in the fresh Atlantic air.  
"Are you okay?" Ray asked and Kai only nodded.

Awhile later around 2PM Ray and Kai met up with William Granger and Ray explained the situation to the Japanese man who was very sympathetic to Ray's situation.  
"I am so sorry to hear about your father Ray, I'm sure he was a very good person."  
Ray nodded.  
"He lost it in his final hours though, my mother is down with dispair but she believes in us, she gets her joy from seeing us."  
"Well then, that is very nice, good luck in America to you both."  
"Thank-you Mr Granger,you as well," Ray said.  
"Thanks," Kai said.  
"Please excuse me, I have to meet someone," Mr Granger said.  
They shook hands and parted.

"Kai?"  
"Yeah Ray?"  
"What will we do in America when we get there?"

Author notes

Beywriter: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Evil Kitty Dictator for reviewing  
Ray: We hope you enjoy!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	6. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**V****oyage of Discover****y**

**Dinner**

"Kai?"  
"Yeah Ray?"  
"What will we do in America when we get there?"  
Kai looked at his lover speechless and in thought before he finally spoke.  
"Anything you want."  
"What about what you want Kai?" Ray asked.  
"I'm happy doing whatever you want to," he said smiling.  
"I guess we'll find something we both like," Ray replied.  
"Yeah, I'm sure there's something we can both do that we love," the Russian replied.  
"Frankly being with you is good enough," he added.  
"Thank-you," Ray said happily.

They stayed there laying under the warm sun, the gentle sea breeze lapping at their skin and blowing softly into their hair. Both stayed there for about three hours just enjoying each others company and talking about past memories, Ray really felt sorry for Kai loosing both his parents.  
"I think fate brought us together," Ray said.  
"I think you maybe right."  
Kai and Ray both had to keep their affection hidden as much as possible, they didn't want to get found out by anyone else. So far they were lucky but they both knew the homophobia was strong, sadly they knew they could never marry. They jumped at the sound of dinner being announced throughout the ship.  
"Hungry?" Ray asked.  
"Sure," Kai replied.  
"3rd class or 1st?"  
"Let's have dinner in style," Kai replied.  
"None of that bad stuff."  
Kai had gotten used to the first class food, the 3rd class food was disgusting.

Ray escorted Kai to his cabin and with help from his mother got Kai changed into formal wear. Ray whistled in appreciation of seeing his boyfriend all dressed up, he loved it when he was smart, he couldn't deny it made him look far more handsome and with his hair well brushed.

"I wish I could eat like this all the time," Ray said expertly using all of the cutlery that was laid out.  
"I still don't get all this complicated stuff."  
"It gets easier, I'll tell you if you use a wrong fork."  
"Thanks," Kai said.  
"You're welcome."  
The food came and Ray had to help Kai out a lot, he mentally scolded himself for not remembering but it got easier.

The dinner started with the typical hors d'œuvres variés with Canapé in other words finger food in bite sized portions, cold meat with various hams and other meats, Crudités which is vegetables and a dip, Deviled eggs, different cheeses, different kinds of cooked sausage, Dumplings, Bruschetta which is served on bread with a topping of choice, its Italian, a special kind of hotdog, Tongue toasts and Oysters. All courses after were served separately with about eight or nine courses. The second course was Cream of Barley soup. The third course was Poached Salmon with Mousseline Sauce.

For the fourth was a nice, in Ray's opinion, Saute of Chicken, Lyonnaise but Kai liked the Roast Duckling with Apple Sauce best in the fifth course.  
The sixth course was a Punch Romaine which is fish.  
The seventh course and both of them were starting to get full it was a Roast Squab & Cress which is chicken.  
The 8th course was Cold Asparagus Vinaigrette which was okay but Kai didn't seem a big fan of it for.  
The ninth course Kai didn't think he'd eat was Pate de Foie Gras which basicly is a liver from a duck or goose that is fattened.  
For the tenth course was desert, Ray settled for French ice cream whilst Kai had Waldorf Pudding.

After the food all three of them managed to get back to the cabin, Ray led Kai to their bed and laid Kai down and took away his crutch leaning it against the wall. He got into the bed next to Kai and Kai put his arm around Ray and he snuggled down pressing his back further into Kai who groaned slightly in pain. Ray hearing this turned over in bed lightening fast with a concerned look.  
"Kai?"  
"Its okay, you pressed into my wound."  
"Kai, I'm sorry."  
"Its okay Ray," Kai said putting his hand on the back of Ray's head and kissed Ray quickly.  
"Good night Kai."  
"Good night Ray." Ray snuggled into Kai's heat and soon they were fast asleep in each others arms.

Author notes

Beywriter: We hope you are enjoying it so far.  
Ray: Please leave a review, we can't improve if your being evil about leaving reviews.  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	7. No End in Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Voyage of Discovery**

**No end in sight**

Both Ray and Kai slept to the early morning and Kai was the first to wake up. Ray was on his back his left arm was being crushed by Kai's back whilst his left arm was across his chest towards his stomach. Kai gently moved Ray's arm from behind his neck to his side and laid back down with his left hand behind his back. He slept very well and was happy that today they were supposed to dock in New York, he could finally begin fresh in a new Country and start fresh with his new love. Ray rolled onto his left and his right arm was thrown over Kai's abdomen, it didn't hurt and Kai put his right arm around Ray.

They were on deck again, laying in those deck chairs looking out to what seemed an endless ocean. Kai looked over to Ray with a sad looking face.  
"What's wrong?" Ray inquired.  
"I was just thinking about what happened this trip, me letting our secret slip to your father."  
"We've been through this Kai, I forgive you."  
"You shouldn't, I screwed up your whole life, I ruined it and I'm so sorry Ray, I don't want to hurt you any more."  
"You wont, you never have, Kai, what's going on?"  
"I'm saying goodbye Ray, I'll always love you."  
"Goodbye?" Ray asked tears swelling in his eyes.  
"Yes Ray, I love you," Kai said standing up and walking over to the railings. Using all of his strength he put his hands on the railings and then turning over to look at Ray who was looking at him with a questionable look.  
"Kai, please don't leave me."  
"I'm so sorry for it all," he quickly stepped up to the second rung on the railings and lifted his leg over the side and kicked off with his left leg and fell towards the icy waters below.  
"KAI!"

"KAI!" Ray's eyes opened sharply, his breathing in short breaths.  
"Ray, I'm right here, what's wrong?"  
"Nightmare, you jumped off the deck into the water."  
"I promise I'd never do that in reality."  
"I know," Ray said wrapping his arms around Kai like a teddy bear.  
"I love you too much to hurt you like that."  
"I'd probably have jumped right after."  
"You'd end your life to be with me?"  
"I really love you," Ray answered.  
"We really are a kind," Kai said hugging Ray.  
"The soppy kind," the Chinese teen said.  
"I want to see the guys," Kai spoke.  
"Sure we can, when do you want to go?"  
"Later, I love snuggling with you," Kai answered closing his eyes and feeling lips press against his right cheek.  
"For now we rest," Ray said snuggling into Kai's right side and kissing Kai's neck.

Eventually their alone time had to end for breakfast and a few hours later Kai was helped down to their cabin D-60 and he knocked on when Tala answered.  
"Whoa, Kai, you look great! Hey Ray."  
"Hey Tala."  
"Since you left, Ian sort of moved in from next door ."  
"Its okay, can we come in?"  
"Sure," Tala said moving aside allowing them off the corridor. Kai sat down on his old bunk which was now Ian's.  
"I might as well pack my stuff."  
"Already done," Bryan said.  
"O...kay, thanks."  
"How's the wound?" Bryan asked.  
"Getting better, I think by the end of next week it'll really be healing."  
"Great, you looked like hell."  
"I felt like hell."  
"How about we go on deck and go land hunting again?" Ian asked.  
"Land hunting?" Ray asked.  
"We go on deck and look for land in the distance, it was Ian's idea, sure, I'm game."

The group wandered around the deck slowly at Kai's speed and taking regular rests for him, Ian constantly looking out to see, probably in the totally wrong direction for land but never giving up hope.

Kai just wished this wound would heal up faster and he couldn't wait to get to New York with Ray.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's another exciting chapter in the series, things are gearing up for an awesome ending and a probable new series afterwards but I can't say for now, it really depends on how successful this is, if this is successful there will be a sequel, not successful then no sequel because it would be clear your not interested.

Ray: A super awesome thanks to darkyaoiwriter for being nice to review! Hugs from both

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	8. America

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Voyage of Discovery  
**

America

The day had passed quicker than they thought, Ray was able to eat a smaller meal down in the 3rd class dining area, much more simple than what he got in 1st class and he could eat with his other friends which he enjoyed, they would talk about much different stuff than people would in the first class dining saloon. He felt like he could be more himself than being someone he wasn't someone who was rich and posh, he wished he had a 3rd class ticket like Kai but that wouldn't matter now, New York was approaching. They were supposed to be docking in a few hours time. Many people had started to go to the bow of the ship to look out to see what they could see. The ship's mood had gotten higher because today was the day.

"Ray, shouldn't you get packed yourself?"  
"I guess, want to help?" he asked as they were strolling together. They had gone to the doctor and he had given Kai a fresh set of bandages and taught Ray how to put them on and gave them some spares which would last for two weeks only. Hopefully everything would be well after that.  
"Fine, no problem," Kai said smiling.

They arrived at the cabin and they worked on packing Ray's things.  
"What about your father's things?"  
Ray sighed.  
"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask my mother."  
"Where is she?"  
"She's probably on the boat deck, all of her things are packed," Ray saw noting her things ready to leave.

After twenty minutes they were done packing all of Ray's things into his trunk.  
"Let's go up top," Kai offered.  
"Sure," Ray said helping Kai up and out of the room and up out to the boat deck joining the slowly growing group of the other passengers.

People were looking, the sun was setting and then looking, people saw land ahead.  
"LAND!" someone called.  
People started looking and people started to look and eventually noticing the land in the distance.

Ray was excited to finally see America, his eyes not leaving the land slowly approaching, people cheered looking at the land.

In another part of the ship Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer were cheering that they heard the news of the land ahoy!  
"Awesome, New York, new land, here we come!" Tala yelled happily.  
"What will you do in New York?" Bryan asked.  
"I have no idea really, I'll think of something, I'm usually good at thinking on my feet."  
"Yeah, thinking and walking to a bar, how much have you drank?" Spencer asked.  
"A lot, sometimes I feel like I have a constant hangover."

A couple of hours later of staring Ray finally saw the large Statue of Liberty. The sun had set and the ship had started to slow down and other ships had now pulled along side the large liner as it approached the harbor. They saw the lights of New York in the distance.  
"Almost there Ray."  
"Yeah," he replied

Finally the Titanic entered New York bound for Ellis Island. Ray had his hands on the railings with Kai to his right with his left arm around Ray and his right on the railings they both were looking up silent as they passed the large statue.  
Once it was gone Ray finally spoke.  
"Its so much bigger in reality," Ray commented.  
"Yeah, its huge."

Eventually the Titanic pulled into dock at the pier on Ellis Island where all the immigrants to America were processed, this took a very long time for everyone to be processed but at least they had made it to America, the skies were lit up by fireworks from Titanic and people cheering upon her arrival and the completion of her maiden voyage.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's the next chapter, almost finished!  
Ray: We hope you enjoyed the chapter

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	9. Life Is Only Starting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Voyage of Discovery  
**

**Life is only starting**

It had been a week since the Titanic had docked in New York and she had only just left on her return trip back to England, Paris and Ireland.

Ray had buried his father with Mao and Kai by his side. They had managed to get a place to live and Ray was hunting for a job with Kai, they did see their Russian friends from time to time. Tala had gotten a job in a bar and was learning how to make drinks for the customers, he was already doing a good job. Ian and Spencer visited regularly whilst Bryan was getting a job in the Station in order for him to rent a place, he had his eye on a cheap place, the sign said 1 room for 1 dollar a day this would have to be good for all four of them, his job paid ten a week or it eventually would, a trainee salary for a signalman was five dollars a day and even that was a lot for the time. Ian and Spencer also sought employment and found one, Spencer trained to drive a horse and carriage and Ian managed to get a hold of a shoe shining kit, he had to start somewhere.

Ray and Kai both strolled the streets of New York City, an amazing city even in the early 1900's. They had stared out at the Statue of Liberty, even watched Titanic sail out. Once even bumped into William who kindly gave them the money for a place to live. He wouldn't be staying in New York for long, he was off to a place called Texas where he would be talking about oil stuff, both of them weren't very interested. William had given them enough rent money for three weeks with some for food, he was a very generous man.

A week after they had arrived in New York Kai's injury had shown signs of healing much better and Ray was happy for this, he knew his Kai would be fine as the wound was vanishing slowly. Mao wasn't much better, it would be along time until they got over the loss of Li. Luckily Ray had his mother and Kai to be there for him. He felt lucky, he felt lucky falling asleep with Kai every night in his Russian's arms and Kai being the first person he saw each and every morning, he really loved Kai, he loved his mother too and his father, he wished that Li hadn't shot himself, that they could have talked this through and done something more than go on a murderous rampage nearly murdering his boyfriend.

He wondered how they could have resolved it peacefully, he even voiced it to Kai who had a simple answer.  
"Look, what happened has happened, there's no point dwelling on the past, you gotta look forward to our future together, living in this amazing city and whatever life throws at us, we'll take it together."  
"Thank-you Kai, your a great boyfriend."  
"I try." He smiled and Ray wrapped his arms around Kai and kissed him, they fell back onto the bed and stared lovingly into each others eyes. Their room was a two bedroom apartment with a living/kitchen area and a bathroom on the side, it had electric lighting and paneled white walls with old looking carpets but the bed was very comfy.

Later that night Kai and Ray were at Tala's bar and he was mixing them drinks.  
"Its not hard to believe you'd get this job Tal," Kai smirked.  
"Yeah, what's bad is that I can't drink with you unless I'm off duty, since your friends of a staff member, I can give you guys a 10% discount off it all, its allowed by the management."  
They enjoyed a night of drinks until Kai thought they'd better get back without Mao worrying about them. Ray helped Kai back to the apartment after saying goodbyes to them all.

"Were going to bed Mrs. Kon," Kai said entering.  
"Alright, night boys."  
"Goodnight mother," Ray called.

Kai led Ray into the bedroom and Ray stripped down to his under garments leaving his exposed chest and legs, Kai removed his clothing down to his undergarments as well and climbed into bed and Ray followed after, they snuggled and cuddled together trying to get as warm as possible.  
"Have fun tonight my love?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah, thanks Kai."

"Tala can really make awesome drinks, can't he?" Ray asked,  
"Yeah, he's great at his job."  
Ray yawned showing his teeth.  
"Let's get some sleep, good night Ray, I love you."  
"Goodnight Kai, I love you too."

The End

Beywriter: Here we go, we hoped you enjoyed the fic!  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTempestas for reviewing, also thanks to Lirin Sama, LightShadowsh , VeekaIzhanez , Evil Kitty Dictator , darkyaoiwriter and Inyoface.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
